


Sunset

by Khylara



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: The death of a long time love.
Relationships: Robert Hogan/James Kinchloe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Kinch as Ivan since that was a reference in the series and I like it better :)

Title: Sunset  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom: Sylum Hogan's Heroes  
Pairing: Robert Hogan (vampire)/Ivan Kinchloe(chosen)  
Rating: mild FRM  
Summary: The death of a longtime love  
For the Sylum fic challenge. Prompt 73 "Loss"  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Everything Sylum belongs to Bev -  
thanks for letting us play in your sandbox. (And for answering my  
questions!) Everything else belongs to whoever owns the rights to  
Hogan's Heroes.  
// - indicates thought  
  
  
Sunset  
-Khylara  
  
I leaned against the door frame, sipping my coffee as I watched Ivan doze and hoped he'd nap a little longer. It had been a bad day for both of us with three trips to three different doctors, and all of them telling us the same thing. It was only a matter of time.  
  
/I can't believe that one woman suggested hospice care/ I fumed, letting my anger surface a little. How dare she insinuate that I couldn't take care of my lover! It had only been Ivan's presence that had kept me somewhat calm; if I had been alone with her the fangs would've come out, and to hell with the consequences.  
  
The other two had been kinder, but not any more optimistic about Ivan's deteriorating condition. Not that what they thought was any kind of surprise; we both had known going in how bad things were.  
  
I was losing my radioman. My strength for over 60 years, and I was losing him. And there was absolutely nothing I could do.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
I looked over at him to see his dark eyes halfway open and looking at me. "Hey, you're awake," I said, putting my cup down on the nightstand. I sat down on the edge of the bed we had shared, leaning over him to give him a gentle kiss while making sure he could see me. His nearsightedness had gotten worse and worse as the years had gone by, to the point where if something wasn't directly in front of his nose it was just a big, colorful blur. "How are you?"  
  
He didn't answer me. Instead, his long fingers reached up to brush against my cheek. "So beautiful," he whispered. "After all this time...you're still so beautiful."  
  
"One of the advantages of being a vampire - no gray hair unless you're turned when you're older." I teased, leaning into the touch. I gave him another kiss, this one on the top of his gray head. "It looks good on you, though."  
  
"And that hasn't changed, either," he said with a wan smile. "Still the charming flirt."  
  
"Only with you, love," I promised. "Can I get you something? The coffee's fresh and one of your church ladies brought over homemade muffins this morning." Ever since the ladies that go to Ivan's church heard that he was ill, one or two of them stopped by  
every day with something homemade and offering help. The food I had taken gladly - even after over a hundred years alive I still couldn't cook and Ivan wasn't able to anymore. The help I had politely but firmly turned down. I didn't want anyone else's hands  
tending my radioman. "They're strawberry, I think."  
  
To my surprise he shook his head; he usually doesn't turn down homemade strawberry muffins. They're his favorite. "Not hungry. Maybe later," he said softly. He took one of my hands in his, tugging me closer. "Come here?"  
  
I didn't hesitate. Slipping off my shoes, I laid down next to him and carefully pulled him into my arms. "Better?" I asked, my heart aching as I tried not to remember the time when things had been the  
other way around with me being the one seeking comfort in his strong arms.  
  
He snuggled close and closed his eyes. "Better. Long day. Tired after everything." There was a pause. "Love you, Robert."  
  
I kissed his forehead; the poor love looked worn out, and I couldn't blame him for being so. If today hadn't been enough, he also hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights in spite of the strong painkillers he was on and he hadn't wanted anything more to help him sleep. "Love you, too, Ivan," I murmured as I laid my cheek against his gray hair. "Get some rest. I'm right here."  
  
I held him like that for I don't know how long, drifting in and out of my own doze as I listened to him breathe. Then, just as the setting sun streamed through the open windows and onto his lined face, Ivan let out a soft little sigh and was still.  
  
I looked down at him, tears in my eyes as I gave his shoulders a little shake. "Ivan?" I knew he was gone, but I had to make sure. "Love? Ivan?"  
  
Nothing. No breath, no sound. Nothing except a small, sweet smile combined with a look of peace. It hurt seeing that look, but I was also glad. I had been so afraid that Ivan would suffer at the end and there wouldn't have been anything I could do for him. For him to go like this, in his sleep and in my arms, was a blessing.  
  
But it hurt. More than anything I had ever known. Ivan was gone, and for the first time in over 60 years I was alone.  
  
There were things I should do, things I had prepared for. We both had known this would come eventually, ever since the day he had ademently refused to be turned in spite of my begging, even going so far as to threaten to leave if I mentioned it again. So instead  
we had both planned for the day when he'd leave me, in the faint hope that the planning would make things easier when the time finally came.  
  
It didn't. Nothing would.  
  
There was so much I should do. Instead, I held my radioman close to my heart and let the tears come.


End file.
